


Mother’s Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Mother’s Day, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s that?” The curiosity in Jack’s voice makes Sam smile through his tears.“When I was in grade school, every year they had us make these cards for Mother’s Day,” Sam explains, running his hand over the scribbling on the paper. “I always made two-”





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all the parents out there who celebrate it!

Sam’s fingers brush over wrinkled, stained paper, scribbled with red, black, and green crayons. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the wetness on the old notepad paper.

The bed dips beside him, and Sam quickly reaches up to wipe his tears away.

“What’s that?” The curiosity in Jack’s voice makes Sam smile through his tears.

“When I was in grade school, every year they had us make these cards for Mother’s Day,” Sam explains, running his hand over the scribbling on the paper. “I always made two-”

“Two?” Jack asks. “That’s a bit silly. Your mom wasn’t even around when you were a kid.”

Sam chuckles and knocks Jack’s shoulder with his. “Yeah, but I wanted to make her one anyway. To tell her how much I missed her, how much I wished she was around…”

“Oh…” Jack says as he reaches out to take the paper from Sam’s hand. “You made her a flower,” he adds, sounding amused.

“I didn’t know what flower she liked, or she even liked flowers, to begin with, so I just went with the generic red rose.”

“Are you gonna give them to her now?” Jack’s whole face lights up at the idea, which warms Sam’s heart in return. Sam sighs and takes out five more similar papers from the old shoebox beside him. “Nah. These were less mother’s day cards and more letters about how much I missed her. I don’t have to miss her anymore. She’s right out there in the living room, cleaning her guns.”

“But I’m sure she’ll appreciate them, though,” Jack points out.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack nods in return and squeezes Sam’s shoulder.

Sam contemplates for a few seconds, before making up his mind. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it,” he says getting up from the bed. Sam stops as he’s about to head out the door and turns to Jack again. “I have a bunch of Sharpies and papers in the top drawer of my desk if you want to make your mom a card too. Trust me, if anything, it’s therapeutic.”

“Yeah?” Jack asks with a hint of hopefulness lacing his voice.

“Yeah,” Sam assures him.

“Hey, Sam,” Jack calls out just as Sam’s about to head out the door again.

“Yeah?”

“Who did you make the second card for?”

Sam chuckles softly, “It was for Dean. I always gave one to him as a joke, but between you and me- the guy practically raised me, I really just wanted to show him how much that meant to me.”

***

“Sam… these are-”

“Silly, yeah I know,” Sam chuckles scratching the back of his head.

When mom looks up, Sam sees the tears brimming in her eyes. “No, they’re perfect,” her voice cracks. Getting up from her chair, she throws her arms around Sam’s neck and pulls him in for a tight hug. Not for the first time, Sam notices just how strong she is. Sam’s arms uselessly hang beside him but then he winds them around her to hug her back.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t around for all the other Mother’s Days.” She pulls away and wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

“Mom,” Sam rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a stern look, “I’ve told you before. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.”

A small smile forms at the edges of mom’s lips and she gingerly picks up the papers again. “This is the best Mother’s Day gift you could have possibly given me.”

“Don’t tell Dean that. Or he’ll throw a fit. He has a whole thing planned for you,” Sam says wildly throwing his arms around. “And before he whisks you away tomorrow, I’d like to at least get Mother’s Day eve with you. So whiskey or beer?”

“Oh, beer, definitely,” mom replies, taking a seat at the table again.

Sam brings two beer bottles from the kitchen and hands one to her before taking a seat on the opposite side.

“How did you know I liked red roses?” Mom asks after taking a sip. “John tell you?”

“Dad-” Sam huffs. “-dad only ever talked about you when he was drunk and none of it ever made sense. I just guessed.”

“Did you and your dad never get along?” Mom asks with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“No,” Sam decides not to sugar coat things. “He and I- we just had very different opinions.”

“I hear you. My dad and I didn’t get along either,” Mom admits. “He was a _difficult_ man _.”_

“Difficult? Yeah. Sure. Let’s go with that,” Sam scoffs picking at the sticker on his beer bottle.

“Yeah, I heard about his encounter with you and your brother.” Mom sounds guilty on her father’s behalf and now Sam wishes he hadn’t said anything. She had nothing to be guilty for. It wasn’t her fault that her father was a jackass.

“Sam?”

Sam turns around when he hears Jack’s voice and finds the younger boy standing there, looking sheepish, with his hands behind his back.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Sam asks getting up from his chair.

“Yeah... “ Jack trails off. “Remember how you told me earlier that you always made two Mother’s Day cards. One for Mary and another for Dean?” Jack stops right in front of Sam and offers him a timid smile. “Well, I made two as well.” When Jack brings out his arm from behind him, Sam finds him holding a folded piece of paper with a picture of what looked like a golden retriever drawn on top. Sam’s breath hitches when his eyes travel downward and he realizes what was written on the bottom. _Happy Mother’s Day, Sam._

“Jack?” Sam’s voice wavers as he takes the card from him.

“You take care of me, just like Dean did for you,” Jack points out. “I know you like dogs, so I made you a-”

Before Jack can finish his sentence, Sam pulls the younger boy into a tight hug. “You just made me the happiest dad in the whole world,” he whispers into Jack’s hair. “Thanks, Jack.”

Sam hears his mom’s sniffles in the back followed by a, “Wow, you boys really like to make me cry.”


End file.
